(1) Field
The invention relates to display devices and, more particularly, to display devices capable of reducing an occurrence of cracks in interconnections thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, and an electrophoretic display device, etc. A display device may include pixels and interconnections having data lines and gate lines. The pixels and the interconnections are provided in a display panel of the display device. The pixels may be alternately connected to the data lines adjacent to the pixels for inversion driving of the display device.
Display devices have been developed to have curved portions. However, in the event that the display devices have the curved portions, interconnections on the curved portions receive tension. Thus, cracks may occur in the interconnections disposed on the curved portions, so that improved display devices and methods thereof capable of reducing an occurrence of cracks in the interconnections are desired.